


Where We Can Be (Just Us)

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Aaron and Robert leave Emmerdale on a Friday afternoon to head for Manchester and the city break that Aaron booked for them.This is the story of their weekend.(Set between episodes 6th January 2017 - 9th January 2017)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Well, this grew into an unexpected mammoth thing. Once I had notes and plans, I knew I was done for lol. This is just 9k of smut with an implied angsty background.
> 
> The only thing I don't own is the dialogue at the end lifted from episode 9th January 2017, which belongs to Emmerdale/ITV.
> 
> Hope you enjoy because I worked hard on this x

As Robert tries to recover from the best orgasm he's ever had (the most recent is always the best) thanks to Aaron's mouth sealed so skillfully on his cock, the last 3 hours come back to him in flashes.

Leaving home to head for the centre of Manchester. 

Aaron strangely like a coiled spring for the entire drive, which Robert figured was down to being in a new car, on the first long-distance journey since the crash. 

Checking into the decent hotel to find that it also houses a fancy spa and that Aaron uncharacteristically paid for the frivolous extra access. 

Finally, getting a foot in the door to their room for the weekend and being tackled onto the big bed, snogged senseless then sucked off to heaven and back. 

Now Robert is laid on his back, entirely dressed, if a bit wrinkled in his several layers, and struggling to control his his fast breathing and rapid heartbeat. Aaron is slumped between his spread thighs and he tentatively rests his shaking hand on the crown of his head since he's been wearing less sticky gel of late. However, rather than a calming gesture of gratitude until he's ready for more, the touch kicks him into action again and Robert stares as Aaron heaves himself up to straddle his torso. It's clear that Aaron's cock is still hard and desperate for release and Robert shuffles him backwards over his crotch so he's able to sit up. 

The movement makes him wince from the sensitivity, so he lunges lips first to catch Aaron's to take his mind off it, getting his hands on the pleather shoulders of his hoodie, but before he can help to get it off, Aaron grunts and shoves him down with both palms to his broad chest, likely starting to sweat in his shirt, cardigan and blazer, none of which he's had the chance to remove since his eager fiancé jumped on him. Their mouths make a slick sound when forced apart and looking into his eyes full of steely determination, Robert is simply demoted to spectator as Aaron swiftly drops his hoodie onto the floor and pulls his dick out from his undone zip. He lets Robert at least keep staring as he strokes himself so brazenly, his forearm flexing deliciously and his thighs squeezing against Robert's hips, the flushed tip so wet its making Robert's salivate and his spent cock throb in agreement. 

He nods even though Aaron's not asking when he uses his other hand to roughly unzip his navy cardigan and push his shirt up to reveal his stomach. It tickles when Aaron rubs his thumb over his bellybutton, except the look on Aaron's face – the open desire which reminds him of the heady days of their affair – stops him from laughing, particularly when Aaron bites his lips together and groans from behind him, his eyes briefly swaying unfocused as he paints Robert's skin with his come. His shoulders harshly come forward as if he's trying to protect himself from the sheer swell of sensation, like his orgasm as been punched right out from him, and Robert opens his mouth to ask if he's alright when Aaron kisses him hard instead. Their noses squash and Robert brings his hands to cup Aaron's jaw, to slow the kiss down to an eventual, natural stop.

“What was that for?” he grins, pressing their foreheads together and stroking Aaron's ruddy warm cheeks with his thumbs, “Not that I'm complaining,”

Aaron shrugs as he gingerly tucks himself back in, like he's not about to explain himself, but Robert waits it out until he rolls his eyes. “Do I need to check in before I blow ya now?”

“No,” he says, surprisingly not rising to the snarky bait. He runs his big hands down Aaron's arms, pleased at his shiver. “But I am kinda sweaty in these clothes,”

Aaron slides off him to kick off his trainers over the side of the bed. “I told ya not to wear 'em. It's like you're carrying your whole wardrobe on your body everyday,”

There's a sweat patch forming under his arm nearest to Robert, turning the light grey material of his t-shirt darker and Robert being who he is pokes at it until Aaron squirms. “It's not my fault you decided to suck my dick the second we got here!”

“Is that why you didn't last that long? Age finally catching up to ya?” It's a joke but it comes spitting out like it isn't and he raises an eyebrow. This would be one of their most unconventional arguments for sure, one they've never had quite so quickly and directly after sex. As if realising the shift in mood, Aaron sighs guiltily, plucks a tissue from the small box sat nearby and hands it to his fiancé for him to clean up the mess on his body. “Sorry, just – traffic was a nightmare gettin' here, innit? And my mum - ” Robert readies himself for something not good because he can tell from the look on Aaron's face that it isn't, but then he snorts a soundless laugh and shakes his head, like he's berating himself. “I need to forget about my mum and home and just think about you, us. For a whole weekend.”

Robert takes the offered tissue but doesn't use it, instead sitting up to shrug out of his elbow patch blazer that matches his cardigan, both of them removed as one. He drops a kiss to Aaron's shoulder as his fingers work on the buttons on his shirt. “Hm. I thought coming was supposed to release tension, not create it,”

He looks up from under his fair lashes as Aaron glances at him sidelong, Robert's smirk widening as his body language shows he wants to be properly kissed again. He does it slowly, working along his t-shirt and letting his own shirt fall open as he leans into the crease of Aaron's neck, his hand pressed to his opposite cheek because he's right where he wants him. Robert hears him breathe and turn towards him, giving himself over to the touch and their lips meet. With a pass of their tongues, Robert's hand drifts down between Aaron's unzipped jeans and he sweetly kisses the corner of his mouth then cups the bulge of his mostly soft cock, the challenge of arousing him again a real thrill. “What's this doing covered up?”

“'Cause it's weird to have your dick just out, doin' nothing,” he murmurs, teasing, nudging their noses together and returning the favour by squeezing his fingers over Robert's bare crotch. He flinches a little and sees Aaron's smile from close up, blurry but vitally heart-warming. “Too soon?”

Aaron's goading him almost, more good-natured than before, and it makes him more wanton, tearing at what's left of Aaron's clothes to get him as naked as quickly as possible. They're successfully topless and snogging when Robert tugs Aaron's thigh over his lap and follows the line to his arse. His palm is down the back of Aaron's underwear and he strokes past his hole and firmly behind his balls to feel him quiver in his arms and hear him moan. Suddenly, the noise makes Aaron roughly pull away, like he's startled by his own depth of feeling, and when Robert reaches for him, his eyes are tightly screwed shut.

“Aaron,” he walks his fingers up his neck and jaw, gentle as his voice, “Aaron?”

With a shake of the head, he turns his face to kiss Robert's hand then tilts his mouth towards his ear. “Roll over,” he says, low and gruff. He's still uneasy about what he could've possibly done wrong when Aaron leans down near their feet to rummage in his sports bag. He pushes something onto the empty space of the bedside table then quickly turns and sucks a mark right over his Adam's apple. It's a tender spot, played with as he makes sure to brush his trimmed scruff there, a weakness for Robert. “Please?”

Robert's brown holdall was about as small as he dared to go, despite Aaron's joke as he put it in the boot that he'd only need his pants, lube and a toothbrush. Whilst he booked this weekend away, Robert is determined to wine and dine him a little, give him another taste of what finally taking a holiday together could be like. He'd certainly make sure to unpack the essentials within easy reach next time.

Boosted by Aaron begging so soon and obviously wanting this, he finally does as asked and plants himself widthways on the bed, bent over and settled on his stomach. He wriggles his jeans off about as far as below his hips then gasps when Aaron's weight rests on him, skin to skin. He had thought they might take it easy and order some room service first, but rolls with the need that Aaron wants to be in charge, moreso when he tugs Robert's pooled jeans and underwear sharply from his body with his shoes thudding onto the carpet. He can feel Aaron's dick filling out against his lower back and it's making him react in kind, grinding into the sheets they haven't buried themselves under. The air falls on him coolly, but Aaron is warm enough and Robert clutches at the arm that cuts across both of his now holding him on his forearms, Aaron's bicep so close to his mouth. As Robert feels the thrust of his hips rock through him, fucking without penetrating, he wishes they could skip the boring part, the discomfort and get to it. They've not done it without condoms often because they're both intrinsically lazy in the post-coital time, preferring to get rid, a cursory wipe and sleep or have a moment tangled together to confesses what's on their minds from the mundane to the soul-baring before the call of the shower becomes too great, but Robert feels like he wouldn't say no to the idea right now and his cock stirs beneath him.

As it is, Aaron sinks his teeth shallowly into the meat of his shoulder then sits back on his haunches, his thighs bracketing Robert's arse as he stretches towards the bedside table. A couple of seconds later, he throws a condom onto the bed and Robert debates asking why he didn't fish out the whole box when cold, harsh lube quickly drips between his arsecheeks. He jerks and Aaron swears as he gets carried away, growling like too wet is of personal offence to him. To placate, Robert spreads his thighs some more and pushes his arse up, a groan of encouragement spilling out as he licks his lips and two of Aaron's slippery fingers test his body. Wanting his fiancé inside him already, he relaxes and it's not long before his cock is interested again and Aaron's is tantalisingly close. As soon as he can chance his luck, he grabs the foil by his elbow and carefully tears into it with his teeth before handing it over his shoulder.

Leaning on his arm for support, Aaron teases his sheathed cock to Robert's hole. “Aaron, come on – don't - “ he says then groans loudly as he feels his body give way, “Oh, fuck – _Aaron_ ,”

He grunts in Robert's ear, a sign that he's actually as affected, and Robert reaches for his thigh to pull him flush against him. He's so big, it's like he fills him up completely, no space to think, no space to breathe and that's before he starts to move. It's one of the reasons he loves that they can switch roles, giving each other the chance to feel what it's like, to feel connected by understanding and intense pleasure from where they are joined. They began as something physical and they've never lost that edge, whoever is getting fucked. He squeezes Aaron's thigh, sweaty palms to sweaty skin and the hardness of Aaron's muscles sending a shiver down his spine. The angle of his jaw and the soft bristle of his beard turn him on and if he had hair on his chest that probably would too. Robert loves his masculinity and the masculinity of sex with him and moves his head to find his mouth, lips raw from overuse as Aaron's thrusts speed up erratically and he digs blunt fingernails into Robert's hip hard enough to ache. 

Eventually, he manages to wiggle a hand between him and the bed and clenches, hearing Aaron growl warningly into the nape of his neck and because he's Robert he does it again, letting his restricted strokes on his own cock spur Aaron on to grip him harder, fuck him deeper, almost angry with how good it is until his mouth opens helplessly behind Robert's ear and his forehead rests on his temple as he shakes with orgasm. Aaron is pulling out and easing away from Robert's body when his own blossoms and he slumps into the bed, shameless that his hand is sticky with come and so is the bed. Aaron rolls off beside him, flat on his back and Robert reaches for the landline with his clean hand before he shuffles properly onto the bed, still laying on his stomach.

“Hello, I'd like to order room service, please,” he says, phone to his ear. His dirty hand presses over Aaron's chest, feeling the thump of his calming heart and their eyes stay fixed to each other as he drops a kiss there, smiling crookedly.

\---

As Saturday morning dawns, Robert wakes before Aaron and slowly moves his arm from resting loosely on top of the covers over Aaron's body, settling onto his back for a languid stretch. His naked hips push up towards the sheets, grazing his cockhead against them, and he smirks, feeling like he could start the day off with something to really smile about seeing as they don't have to be anywhere all weekend. Trying not to unnecessarily disturb his fiancé, Robert creeps out of the bed to brush his teeth. Neither of them particularly care about morning breath at this stage in their relationship or at least he ignores Aaron any time he makes a face at him, but this time away is making Robert want to impress him and show gratitude for booking this for them. If nothing else, it'll cleanse his palate and he's entertaining the idea of whispering Aaron awake then sliding under the sheets to help the rest of him along as he walks from the bathroom to find Aaron blearily squinting at the room. Robert's about to make a joke about his memory when he realises that he's frowning. He's a little reassured when Aaron's gaze lands on him and his expression clears, as if relieved that Robert's with him too, which is utterly absurd. Where else would he be?

“Morning,” he smiles, crawling back beneath the warmth of the bed and leaning on his forearm to plant a soft, minty kiss on Aaron's mouth. 

With another day gone by, his beard feels like it's grown again and Robert imagines him putting his face where he was last night and then much lower. Aaron stays silent, eyes busily roaming his features until Robert leans in for another chaste peck and trails his lips across his cheek and ear to nuzzle into his neck. Shifting properly on top of him, it allows him freedom to lavish Aaron with touches and firmer kisses. Lips locked leisurely, he manages to wriggle a hand between their bodies to stroke Aaron's cock into fullness, matching his own and smiling into his skin when he sighs his name.

“Want me to return the favour for last night?” Robert licks his lips at the thought, but Aaron shakes his head. It doesn't matter because he's fine with them getting straight to it. He rubs their noses together, “Alright. I've got a better idea anyway.”

He takes pride in how Aaron's mouth parts as he swipes the lube from back in it's place on the table and straddles his lap. He puts his hand flat to Aaron's bare chest and feels his breathing switch heavily as he's relegated to spectator, watching Robert smudge a slicked finger across his hole. He realises he hasn't immobilised him properly, just merely prevented him from sitting upright, when Aaron's hands greedily find his arse. Their eyes meet and Robert pushes at his body more at the intense blue of Aaron's eyes staring up at him, not at all dimmed in the curtained half light of morning. His lower lip disappears, clamped in his teeth, as Robert takes hold of his erection behind him to roll on another condom and with the wordless suggestion to fuck him, the playfulness a repeat of Aaron's teasing the day before. 

He sinks in wholeheartedly like always, shifting down on Aaron's cock and enjoying the view as his forearms work to keep Robert centred despite the shudder that ripples through his body. Robert's whole world narrows to the focus on his face and hands anchoring him. Once fully inside, he leans down for a kiss like it's been too long since the last one, fading cologne and the scent of sleep still warm on their skin catching his attention until Aaron squeezes his hip then loosely fists his dick with his other hand. He's gone slightly soft in the distraction and a rumble of a groan comes from his chest at the contact before he rolls his hips hard, thankful that Aaron matches the trembling in his thighs because the length of him moving inside him was a welcome result. 

He keeps it up for long minutes, the strength in his legs being tested amidst the shout of “Housekeeping!” and trundling trolley filtering past their door where he remembers placing the Do Not Disturb sign when he'd gone to the bathroom. The thought of getting caught like this thrills through him and something of it must show on his face because suddenly Aaron's expression changes from slack awe along for the quite literal ride to more approaching a scowl and Robert's not quick enough to reassure him that it won't happen. Instead, Aaron grips both his hips tight enough to ache and he rears up to tuck into Robert's neck, sucking kisses which turn into bites as if somehow he is claiming Robert for himself and committing the feel and the sound of him to memory.

Robert curls his fingers around the back of his head, touching barely any hair at all, to show him some tenderness and clutches him close with the broad expanse of his back and shoulders almost hiding him as he wreaks havoc on Robert's sensitive spots. Aaron's mouth fixes to the mark already adorning his throat and he hesitates for a second then sucks on the skin again. Redness blooms and Robert groans, struggling to slam down on Aaron in reaction because they're so tightly pressed together. He squeezes at his nape instead and tugs at his cock a couple of times, knuckles brushing Aaron's scarred stomach. He continues when finally there's the pull at his core and he clenches around Aaron hard, anticipating the drop that he'd rocked Aaron towards from the moment he'd clambered over his crotch. The sweat on his skin eases the way and his mouth falls lax against Aaron's, breathing the same air as his dick spurts. They share the spoils and Robert escapes Aaron's grumbles because he's too busy coming himself, the sweet join of their bodies punching his hips upwards as he grabs for the feeling that makes his head spin then float into calmness and sleep.

Robert slumps on him carelessly and smiles into Aaron's cheek as he almost puts his arms around him, his hot hands flat on Robert's shoulderblades.

“D'you think that's what our wedding night will be like?” he murmurs, stroking a sticky hand down Aaron's side to feel him squirm against his body, his cock jostling enough to make him shiver.

“Doing it once and that's it? Unlikely,” he snorts before he can help himself, cheeks heating afterwards. “Just – I mean – _shut up_!”

He responds to Robert's fond chuckling, continuing even through trying to lay a reassuring, chaste kiss on Aaron's mouth. He cups his jaw. “You're lovely, y'know. ”

“Right, ger'off,” he prods with a scowl and figuring that's enough soppiness for now, Robert moves until he slips free and settles onto his side to enjoy the sight of Aaron's cock nestled satisfyingly between hair darkened damp with sweat and the hairs on his thighs just the same. It's unmistakeably different to him, a signifier that a lot is different with them but somehow they eventually make it work.

Robert checks the time and realises it's already late morning and that by the time they shower and dress it'll be around midday. “We should go out for lunch, maybe take a look around?”

“It's like any other English city,” Aaron shrugs.

“Oh, you've just given away what this weekend was all about.” He ruffles Aaron's hair with a smirk and sits up to swing his legs out of bed, the soreness of his limbs starting to set in. “We should see more than these four walls, Aaron.”

“Since when do you turn down sex,” he grumbles under his breath, “Fine. Grub, but _no_ shopping,”

“Spoilsport!” he calls happily over his shoulder, on his way to the bathroom.

+

After Robert managed to eke out an hour of enjoying what Manchester has to offer, it's closer to one o'clock when they decide on somewhere to eat. It's a building with sandy stone brickwork and Aaron tries to pull him back when they enter into a hotel lobby, but he waves his concerns away and heads to the maître d' guarding the restaurant. Comfy sofas and cute chairs line the windows near to the entrance where people engage in afternoon tea and he feels Aaron tense at his elbow, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as Robert uses his smart shirt, blazer and business voice to wrangle them into a table for two. Sat opposite each other, he watches Aaron take off his black jacket to reveal his burgundy jumper, but Robert's smile falters as he sees how fidgety he still is.

“Hey,” he says softly and puts his menu down, “we can go somewhere else if ya like?”

Aaron looks at the soft glow of the lighting even in the middle of the day and the pristine tablecloths, but shakes his head. “No, I'll do this for you. Just – just promise me when we get back, you'll try Bar West with me again sometime. It's really not that bad when you get to know it properly.”

The muscle in Robert's jaw twitches. “Okay.” he agrees after a lengthy pause, forcing the word out. “Sounds fair.” 

Aaron smiles and there's the blue of his eyes again, electric and enticing, and suddenly Robert feels like he'd agree to almost anything. His priorities have changed since Aaron nearly died and what's marriage if not about compromise and overcoming things together.

They relax into their light lunch with ease after that with only eyes for each other. They talk about whatever comes to mind – what a nice city Manchester is, whether Chas and Paddy can get over their comical false starts to be in an actual relationship once more, how Robert's getting on with being a partner at Home James with Nicola and Jimmy – and Robert's eyes flick across to the man before him, enjoying spending some much needed alone time with him, when the waitress returns to take their plates.

“ - And Bex has decent instincts,” he continues the conversation, paying her no mind as she silently goes about doing her job, “but she just has a habit of ignoring the finer details and business is _all_ about those. I don't know, maybe I can impart some of my useful knowledge, like Yoda!” he laughs. When Aaron doesn't respond, he frowns. Hand resting on the table by his water glass, he looks at Aaron's skittish gaze and the waitress still hovering. He raises his eyebrows, but before he can say thanks to get her to leave, Aaron's hand shoots across the table to land on his. The action and the warmth shocks him because Aaron's only just getting used to being affectionate with him around people in Emmerdale. Robert automatically tangles their fingers, even though he's confused, and Aaron's engagement ring catches the light, glinting proudly. You'd never guess it's been at the bottom of a muddy lake.

“Oh, congratulations,” the waitress says suddenly, staring at Robert as if waiting for him to tell her something different then briefly glancing at Aaron, who only seems to have eyes for him now.

“We're not yet - ” he tries, realising what she means because she's finally spotted their rings.

“Thanks,” Aaron interrupts, face clouded with determination. Robert blinks at him, not sure whether he's concerned at his behaviour or strangely turned on at the smug display that's usually more his style. “It's sort of a pre-honeymoon because we're a bit busy with work at the mo', you know how it is.”

She nods politely, cheeks rosy. “Can I get you anything else? Dessert?”

Robert already feels quite full, but Aaron gives him a look not to decline. “Yeah, actually,” he says to her, “And a bottle of your best champagne. Not most expensive, you're _best_.”

After a quick perusal of the dessert menu and armed with their orders for sorbet and champagne, the waitress leaves and Robert squeezes Aaron's hand. “What was that?”

“She fancied you,” he shrugs.

“So ya thought you'd tell her we're on honeymoon in Manchester?”

There's amusement in his voice, but Aaron sighs. “I said pre-honeymoon, didn't I? I just wanted to, I dunno, let her know...”

“Aaron, I'm yours.” he whispers softly, heart bursting with love and the need to make his fiancé believe it as he resists the urge to lean over and kiss him. He strokes his thumb across Aaron's ring, twisted because he keeps playing with it all the time. “Even if you are gonna cost me an arm and a leg!”

“You've got two each,” he retorts wittily.

“Some might say I've got three legs If you count - ”

“Shut up!” Aaron hisses, taking his hand back.

Robert grins then frowns, thoughtful. “Or is it an extra arm? Baby's arm? I was never sure if one of those sayings was real or not,”

“Oh my god, stop talking about your dick,”

“Did I say it was about that? I could just be very good at a three-legged race all on my own!” he laughs, “Alright, what do you wanna talk about? We can talk about the wedding y'know. I know how much you wanna marry me.” It pleases him to see Aaron roll his eyes. “No? What about what we're gonna do once we get back to our hotel? That spa looks pretty good,”

Aaron makes a face at the idea then the waitress reappears with their desserts, haltingly sharing one between them with two spoons as per Aaron's specific request. The champagne follows with its ice bucket and flutes and they toast to the nuptials that haven't happened yet.

With Robert's wallet considerably lighter, Aaron shrugs on his jacket and plucks the half-finished bottle from its bucket. “We paid for it,” he reasons, takes a swig straight from the neck then turning so confidently for the exit. Robert smiles proudly and quickly follows, pulling him into his body once they're back on the street.

“I love you.” He kisses him hard but quick. “Come on, let's go back. There's a massage with my name on it.”

+

Robert has changed into his swimming trunks – red, mid-thigh and attention-grabbing like he's a lifeguard or an actor on _Baywatch_ or something – and checks his hair in the mirror. He's convinced Aaron to join him at the spa downstairs in the hotel through a very persuasive blowjob when they returned from lunch and he has plans for at least a slow massage and a long soak in the pool or jacuzzi, maybe even the sauna. The thought of getting sweaty in there on purpose with Aaron makes him grin and stride out, a sigh falling from his lips as he sees Aaron sprawled out on his stomach on their freshly made bed, housekeeping having snuck in when they were at lunch. He lets his eyes roam his fiance's naked back and legs, feet still bare and his only stitch of clothing being his navy shorts. They almost come down to the start of his knees, but they make his arse look good, a lovely curve that Robert would happily bite into. He lightly nudges Aaron's dangling foot with his knee on the way past.

“Oi, no time for sleeping!”

“'M not,” he grumbles, hopefully just tired with Robert wanting him to experience things outside their room and not actually sleepy. “Just in a food coma,”

“Told ya not to eat that much,”

“It was the only way to cope with a place filled with posh twats,” he says, voice clearer as he struggles into sitting up with a groan, “and now we're gonna see some more. Brilliant.”

Robert shakes his head fondly. “We might not. We might have the place to ourselves.” He takes his watch off and puts it in the little safe in the corner of the room below the dresser. They haven't really unpacked, except for Robert's blazer that he's determined to keep crease free now that they're not travelling en-route. After Aaron pounced on him the day before, he'd hung it up in the shower conscientiously to pull out all the wrinkles. He sidles between Aaron's thighs as he sits at the foot of the bed and cups his face to kiss him. “Imagine the jacuzzi, so hot your skin turns pink and sensitive, waiting for me to touch you,”

He follows Aaron down as he falls back, moving his mouth to his neck and his hands in his curls completely gel-free like that morning because it'd just melt in the warmth of the spa. He can't help pinning him with his weight and grinds his hips, hearing Aaron gasp against his ear and clutch at his arse. Robert imagines he can still feel him from this morning, his arse greedy enough for his dick that he could happily say yes to a repeat performance but he also hasn't fucked Aaron yet and his cock twitches at the thought. His hand is down the front of Aaron's shorts before he can stop himself and Robert sucks at his shoulder as he groans.

“What about the spa?”

“Changed my mind,” he grunts, moving from Aaron's balls to rub a dry finger to his arse.

“Can't think why, eh?” Aaron grins, cheeky and something in Robert snaps deliciously.

“Get up there now,”

He shuffles backwards and stands up straight, nodding to the head of the bed and giving Aaron's arse a light slap when he turns to crawl. Robert reaches into the mini bar below the television, the space big enough to house the champagne from lunch. Aaron and his spread thighs greet him as he places the bottle on the bedside table and throws a leg over him. He can see the exact moment Aaron reminisces about Robert riding him, but now the grey light comes into the room from open curtains, washing them both pale except Aaron's ruddy cheeks and the pink flush of arousal that falls down Robert's chest.

“Reckon we should finish this off between us,” he suggests, reaching for the champagne to take a drink. Despite no cork, it's still incredibly bubbly and they fizz on Robert's tongue as he drinks, aware of Aaron watching him swallow and his hands resting lightly on his knees. He licks his lips after a mouthful and immediately leans in for them to kiss, sharing the taste then offering the bottle. Aaron automatically tries to take it from him, but Robert's feeling mischievous and he moves it towards his chest. “Let me wine and dine you,” he jokes, pushing the champagne to Aaron's mouth himself.

He gulps some, but inevitably rivulets of the alcohol escape down his chin and pool in his throat and Robert chases them with swirls of his tongue. When his head is ducked past Aaron's collarbone, he blindly shoves the bottle out of the way beside the bed, all fun pretence forgotten as he licks at Aaron's nipple, hardened to the January air. Robert's so turned on his own ache with the want he has for the man underneath him and he bites at one, groaning, when Aaron's calloused fingers twist at both of his.

“Jesus, Robert!” he cries out, caging Robert in with crossed feet and a clench of his muscled thighs.

The urge to put his mouth everywhere and to undo Aaron like he always seems able to unravel Robert burns bright inside him and he takes another hasty drink before he tugs Aaron's shorts off and presses his legs back into the bed to shoulder between them. He keeps his lips soft on his balls, but Aaron still thrusts up with a surprised shout, so Robert holds his waist firm and lets his tongue explore further, flicking between his crack. He knows his mouth is a little cold and tingly and his big hands squeeze Aaron's ribs as he watches him squirm at the sensations, Robert's mouth open on the nerves behind his balls and his tongue doing the rest of the work. It's not long before Aaron turns liquid in his grip, his breathing louder in the room and Robert's hand skims over his cock, coming away sticky with precome. He thinks he could probably make him come from this, but it'd be easier spread-eagled on his front. Kneeling up, he trails both his palms along Aaron's torso then slides one beneath his neck, kissing his cheek.

“You wanna roll over for me?” he asks quietly, voice like velvet.

Robert's stomach flips when Aaron doesn't argue and he swears he hears a sigh into the pillows as he sinks into the bed, his cheek resting on his arms. It throws his shoulders and biceps into sharp relief and Robert takes a second to ogle how fit he's got before he crawls forward. Straddling his arse, he kisses a path down Aaron's spine and slows as he hits his lower back, briefly pushing his hard dick tenting his trunks there to take the edge off. If he wasn't so committed to rimming him, he'd jump straight to the fucking but Aaron wriggles slightly as a reminder. 

Back in the same position but now with Aaron facing away with nothing to hold onto but the sheets, Robert straightens his legs and thrusts down against the mattress instead of Aaron himself as he thumbs his arse apart, whole palms covering the area. With a glance to the anticipatory tension in Aaron's upper body, he gathers enough spit to make it wet and flicks his tongue to his hole again. Having relaxed him a little before, Robert's pressing deeper and harder in no time at all and a moan vibrates from him when he feels Aaron clench and probably creating a damp patch on the bed. The thought of him not being able to control himself spurs Robert on and he keeps up a steady stream of low noises as he eats him out and Aaron reacts. 

It's especially good when he shifts his leg slightly, bending, as it opens him more to Robert's working jaw and his hand is suddenly twisted at his scalp. Robert lets him push his arse towards his face for a moment to ride out the intensity of the feeling then resists, lifting his head for a quick breather to see his other hand now fisting the corner of the pillow and his face hidden.

“I could do this all afternoon,” he says casually, grinning when Aaron growls in muffled frustration that his orgasm is almost within reach and Robert isn't making sure he's got it. He kisses his arsecheeks with contrasting chasteness, his chuckle lost as Aaron manhandles his head to where he wants him to finish the job. A couple of strong swipes and curls and Aaron lifts his face, reddened from exertion, to come with a soundless gasp and a violent shudder. He collapses with his arms either side of his head, not worried about making a mess of the bed and Robert shifts, eyebrows raising when he feels his trunks are wet and cock is softening. 

Not only did Aaron come on his tongue, but he appears to have come untouched in the moment and he blows out an overwhelmed breath before kissing at Aaron's body. His breathing has slowed considerably on the comedown, confirmed as Robert hovers over him to find his eyes shut and face entirely relaxed in sleep. He'd clearly been too good with the post-coital kisses and all his hopes of full sex after such foreplay have promptly gone out the window, but Robert smiles because he finds he doesn't mind. It's one of the many signs he knows he's really so fucking in love. Running an affectionate, gentle hand on the dark crown of Aaron's head light enough not to wake him, he gives himself a wipe in his trunks to get rid of the worst, the sizeable patch making him feel secretly bashful, and sits against the headboard to click the TV on and to let Aaron sleep.

Showers and the luxury spa could wait.

\---

Robert feels the bed move as Aaron shifts, rolling over to tuck his face against Robert's arm to see what he's doing. Sunday mid-morning, he has his laptop open on his lap, but Aaron's beard on his bare skin is already distracting. He makes to close it and continue where they left off, a lazy day planned before Aaron has to drive them back to Emmerdale and reality, but Aaron intercepts.

“Wait, what's this?”

“Just, y'know,” He sits against the headboard too and kisses his shoulder as Robert shrugs, “collecting ideas. It should be perfect, right?”

He hates how hopeful his voice sounds, like he's trying so hard to check that Aaron believes he wants this so much, but it seems to work in his favour as Aaron instigates a tender kiss on the lips, Robert unable to resist the pull of cupping his face.

“I don't want perfect,” he says, gruff, intimate, like he has been all morning as if he's trying to make up for last night's fail on his part to stay awake. “It's our wedding, innit. Messed up forever, you and me,”

“Nice to hear you do have an opinion after all,” Robert smirks, as Aaron bites his lip. Arousal makes a welcome return to his body, leading him to close his folder of ideas and bring up Netflix instead to fool himself into thinking that he isn't still hungry for his fiancé's touch. 

They lay tangled together on their sides, Aaron's t-shirt covered back pressed to his naked chest as he lets Robert's arms hold him, the position warm beneath the sheets and comfortable as his laptop stands on the last sliver of the bed in front of them and the grey drizzle outside keeps falling. He knows he's wasting the hours not spent in the spa like planned or experiencing new things in the city, but having vague thoughts about the wedding has him feeling soppy, like he wouldn't rather be or do anything else than stay here with Aaron. He squeezes him in his arms and feels Aaron melt into him more when he lets go, relaxing into the moment. He intends his kiss to Aaron's temple to be the only one and to focus back on whatever show Aaron has picked for them to watch, but he's forgotten that a single kiss is never enough, has likely never been the case at all.

Pushing himself up to lean over him more, Robert starts kissing his neck as his fingertips settle in the waistband of Aaron's underwear.

“Haven't ya had enough?” he grumbles, catching Robert's wrist, but there's a hint of a smile there.

“Not at all. I had plans yesterday – not having a go,” he adds hastily at the stiffening of Aaron's posture, “but now it's our last full day, so shouldn't we make the most of it? I want to leave knowing you enjoyed yourself too,”

“Wedding planning, _sorry_ , 'collecting ideas' makes you soft,”

Robert rolls his hips into his arse. “Say that again,”

He feels Aaron search for his thigh to tug him ever closer and to make him do it again. Robert pulls Aaron's boxers to his knees instead and throws the sheets in the same direction. It's cold because he's naked, but he ignores it in favour of holding Aaron's cock in a loose grip. His skin is warm from the clothes he sleeps in and Robert's mouth waters as he shuffles down the bed to lick at his cock. He's not hard yet, but he revels in the challenge to see how quickly he can affect him then make him lose it. As he feeds Aaron's cock past his lips, he can still taste the black coffee he'd made himself before he fetched his laptop from his holdall. He'd intended to get a head start on work, but Aaron laying beside him and the sight of both their engagement rings in his line of vision had ended with him thinking about their wedding. He feels his own dick blurt precome and concedes that Aaron is probably right, the potential of marrying him has brought out Robert's gentle, romantic side.

With the covers thrown off, his gaze takes in Aaron with boxers at his knees but he wants more. As Aaron steadily fills his mouth, Robert leave one hand at the base of his cock and uses the other to push the soft, threadbare t-shirt hiding his torso to his pecs, letting slip a moan when his lightly toned muscles appear. He touches his skin to the rhythm of his licking, skimming underneath for his nipples and tracing the ridges of his ribcage, Aaron's laboured breathing meeting his fingers in his undone, half-dressed state. Robert thrusts into his arsecheek and his jaw falls slack. Suddenly, he has the opportunity to suck and he blocks out the flickering images of Netflix abandoned but still playing, throwing patterns on Aaron's body, to work Aaron over until there's a hot hand moving restlessly between squeezing his shoulder and demandingly buried in his hair.

His lips still meet his stroking fist and he sinks into Aaron's grip on his head before swallowing another inch. Robert can taste him so clearly and he groans, letting the vibrations flow between them as he becomes aware of his own slick noises of sucking and sirens outside in the distance, reminding him that they're in the city, they're away together even though it's not a holiday somewhere, Aaron is solid beneath him and reacting. In that moment, he realises that he doesn't want Aaron to come right now and he opens his eyes, blinking to adjust again. Aaron's not looking, head thrown back on the pillow and sweat glistening on his stomach and darkening the armpits of the t-shirt bunched under his arms as Robert works him over. He knows Aaron's at the edge when he stops and hears him gasp, his brow pulling down into a confused frown because he was so damn close. Before he can ask and gruffly whine about him finishing the job, Robert spots the lube on Aaron's side of the bed, where he left it when he'd ridden him yesterday and he quickly grabs it, closing his laptop and shoving that into its place. He kisses Aaron heavy with tongue, sharing, and feels Aaron hold his face in both hands because his own are busy, slathered in lube to finger him open. 

His body thrums with the energy of a denied orgasm and Robert toes the line of being thorough but also desperate to fuck him, the minute ticking by until he absolutely can't take much more and Aaron is hazy with need. The relief travels through his body, trembling, as Robert snatches at another condom, glad they brought enough, and slides into him. He hadn't thought of them practically spooning during sex, mutually preferring face to face, but there is something about being able to see Aaron's knuckles turn white as he claws at the sheets and for Robert to feel his dick so deep inside him. He splays his hand under his arse, bending his leg, then reaches around to feel for his cock as he thrusts. Aaron almost has him in a headlock when his arm flies to the nape of Robert's neck and his face turns into Robert's cheek and heavy breaths followed by a short, sharp groan across his skin.

“ _Rob_ ,” he pants, just one word, half his name, and Aaron's cock jerks and releases, making a mess of himself and on Robert's fingers. He sounds so wrecked and Robert feels the urge to come, sucking on his ear. He's barely come down from it when Robert pulls out, manhandles him onto his back then thrusts back into him. “Holy shit!” he cries, but doesn't stop him, letting Robert kiss at his damp throat. 

Hips punching hard a couple of times, he just about has time to kneel up to strip the condom off, his come adding to what's already pooled on Aaron's stomach and staking his own claim on his lover too. 

He reasons they're both as bad as each other and happily flops on top of Aaron's prone form as they struggle to get their breath back. Robert waits for him to shove him off but is left almost purring in affectionate satisfaction as Aaron's hand slips into his hair. He doesn't do it often, usually sticking to shoulders or waists, but it makes it all the more special when he does. 

“Can't go again yet,” he murmurs in warning, aware that their spent groins are nestled together.

“Want a shower, actually,” Aaron replies drowsily, “and ya stopped me watching that show,”

“You can watch it...now,”

Satiated and slow in speech, they're asleep within seconds.

+

Robert next wakes up to Aaron trying to peel away his long limbs and naturally he holds on tighter. “Robert, ger'off!” he snaps, but there's fond disbelief in his tone that Robert wants to stay pressed together, dirty and stale. “Need to piss,”

“How long've we been asleep?”

There's quiet and then a clunk as Aaron puts his phone back on the table after checking the time. “About twenty minutes,”

Robert rolls off him and stretches languidly, aware even with eyes screwed shut and muscles pulled tight that Aaron has climbed out of bed but hasn't moved far. He opens one eye slowly then the other, smirking at the blatant staring before Aaron takes his bitten lip to the bathroom with a shake of the head at himself. Robert waits for him to do the necessary then joins him at the sink unashamedly naked, looking at their reflection as he wraps his arms around Aaron's waist. He's still slightly flushed in the cheeks and his hair has curled more, both of which are very appealing to him.

He kisses Aaron's cheek, warmth against his lips. “Want some company in the shower? Y'know, save water?”

He snorts but says nothing to the contrary, pulling his t-shirt off properly as Robert turns the shower on. Free-standing and decently sized, there's enough room for them to move and he guides Aaron backwards under the spray, their hair flattening to their heads and skin slippery wet. His hands find Aaron's waist as the water begins to wash them clean and he leans in for a grateful kiss. He's surprised when Aaron squeezes his forearms, silently searching for more, so he pulls away to check, cupping his face.

“Let's get clean first, eh?” he smiles.

“What's the point?” he huffs.

A look passes between them, heavy with meaning and ever-present lust, before Robert feels his concern inevitably give way. It's only been a thing that he can never truly deny Aaron anything at all. To make himself feel more comfortable about trying this so soon, he takes what shower gel is nearby (briefly mourning the expense of his own which lies in his bag) and uses a soapy hand to wipe away the remnants of their earlier escapade from Aaron's torso. The solidity of their chests collide as he's yanked close, arms around his neck and Aaron's tongue in his mouth. Aaron backs into the glass wall behind them, hissing at the cold smoothness connecting with his body. The shower mists over Robert's arm, raising goosebumps, but Aaron is like a furnace all around him, demanding.

“Fuck me,” he spits like they're fighting and Robert groans into their kiss, palms drifting automatically to Aaron's arse. It's rare that he's so direct and vocal and he seems to know it, wriggling fingers between them. “Please, Robert, please fuck me,” he begs, effecting the killer blow as he strokes Robert's persistent, insatiable dick, just about recovered from the last round.

Robert knows he means right now, so he tests him with two fingers then carefully, slowly pushes inside. The aftermath will be easier if they bareback here compared to anywhere else, so he helps Aaron wrap his legs around his hips and they use the shower to hold them both steady. It reminds Robert of the occasional times they've done it against walls, intense with no personal space whatsoever. It makes his skin feel tight and like he's battling towards his orgasm, fucking Aaron as best as he can.

“God, I love you, Aaron, so much,” he says into his neck, sucking a bruise that'll match his own hidden under their clothes.

It's music to his ears when Aaron whimpers, unravelling, his constant protective shell breaking apart and something shameless unfurling. Although softer when wet and there's friction between them and the shower wall, he rubs his beard against Robert's cheek before kissing the marks, his arms flexing around his neck, a wordless _don't stop_ to cling onto. He starts bearing down at the same time that Robert fucks up into him, his muscles beginning to ache from it. Everywhere is a sweet, overworked pain now and panting and slap of skin is drowned out by the running water, standing almost forgotten beside them. The last of the bubbles washed into them have subsided, leaving fresh shiny flesh behind and he clenches his arse as Aaron's thighs tighten around his waist, like he's trying to climb him once his climax hits. It's less explosive than from sex in the bed, so close in time, but Robert doesn't care how much or how little, not when he physically felt the moment Aaron started to come, his dick pulsing with it as, half a beat afterwards, he can no longer hold on. Aaron shivers in his arms but won't let him withdraw without a snog first, stealing the breath they'd been about to catch for themselves.

“Had enough now?” Robert chuckles, parroting Aaron's sentiment from earlier back to him and kissing him on the forehead.

He's shaky when he stands on two feet again, places thrumming with exertion that he barely remembered existed. Robert can tell that they both forgot what it was like to go round after round when their lives are so full with other things now, a life they're building for them and Liv.

“Wash up then,” he says, facing away from Robert to clean up with a wince and obviously sensing him hovering at his shoulder.

He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of enjoying Aaron's body, of bringing him pleasure and watching it brighten his expression until he falls back on his usual quiet, thoughtfully kind demeanour. The evidence of their love making gone forever, the showering part is quick and efficient, as is the drying off. Robert bumps his shoulder to Aaron's and their eyes find each other in the mirror before cheeky smiles lead them to fall into bed, damp and ready to actually watch something.

When the moody credits to some show about maybe Vikings begin, Aaron suddenly snorts, amused. “Sorry,” he says to Robert's curious glance, “just thinking that we did this a bit arse backwards. It's supposed to be Netflix and _then_ chill, not the other way round,”

“Hm?”

“Come on.” They're in the same position as before, so Aaron has to look over his shoulder to raises his eyebrows towards him, “You've definitely heard of 'Netflix and chill',”

Robert hedges his bets. “Uh...probably?”

Aaron covers his eyes with his hand, pretending to despair, “Christ, are you sure you're not a granddad in disguise?”

In a second and because he's teasing him, his grin turns into a giggle when Robert darts in to tickle his weakest spot and pounces as he falls onto his back, stopping once Aaron is breathless from laughing. He seems truly relaxed and Robert can practically feel his expression soften as he stares down at him. There's only one thing for it and he kisses him gently, putting an end to the banter to settle down and enjoy the last half of their last day.

Homeward bound tomorrow.

\---

A late check out for old time's sake and an hour and a half drive later, Aaron parks his car at the side of the Woolpack. Desperate to stretch his legs and wake up a little from the tiredness starting to set in, Robert pulls his holdall from the boot and waits for Aaron to do the same before it slams shut. All he wants to do is have a pint and sleep. Even so, he reaches for the hem of Aaron's black hoodie.

“I had a great time, having you all to myself,”

Aaron blinks at him, as if surprised. “Oh, er – s'alright. Not quite Vegas, but - ”

“Hey, don't do that,” Robert steps closer, their mouths inches apart like irrepressible magnets, “I'm trying to say thank you.” He kisses him to labour the point, lingering then breaking away with a grin to roll his shoulders. “Come on, I want to see whether Charity's given up yet,”

They start walking towards the front entrance. “Isn't that for 30?” Aaron says deliberately, “Or 40? She's 41, it's not the same,”

Robert shrugs and thinks of his first witty remark when they run into Eric and Diane coming out of the pub. He nods to his stepmother and holds the door open before he and Aaron step up to the bar, putting their light bags at their feet as Chas rushes towards them.

“Oh thank goodness!” she exclaims, smiling hopefully.

“Ya miss me then?” Aaron asks beside him.

“We need to save Charity's party,”

Robert glances around at the half empty pub, no music and lack of atmosphere that isn't the usual quiet Monday night, “What, is this it?”

“Alright, it's just getting started,” Rebecca pipes up from his other side, moving her shoulder to nudge him.

“Er – we – we're pretty tired to be honest,” Aaron answers, clearly trying to get out of it. Robert likes the sound of him using “we” to describe them and speak on behalf of him, a moment of neon clarity that they're a couple and an engaged one at that, who's just spent a whole weekend shagging each other's brains out with the concealed bites, fading marks and tender, thrilling bruises to prove it.

But Chas isn't giving up so easily, imploring. “Please?”

“We could bore them all with our wedding plans...” Robert hears himself suggest, his collection of ideas, their restaurant lunch and the pillow talk he tried to have with Aaron about their wedding coming to mind.

Aaron sighs and leans on the bar, defeated, whilst Chas nods with an eager smile, knowing she's won.

Whether Charity's party is a flop or not, Robert doesn't really care. He's had the best time away with his man and now, he has to admit, it's good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
